


No Part Of Me

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Blades, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Modern Assassins, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Assassination is the Ackerman family business.





	No Part Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've basically been thinking too hard about an AU where the Ackermans are a family of assassins and Kenny teaches Levi and Mikasa about the family business. 
> 
> So uh... yeah, here ya go

Mikasa knows that she could just do it. She could easily move forward, plunge the knife into his chest, and push it hard enough to guarantee that it’ll pierce his heart. 

The temptation is there, tightening in her hands. The tip of her blade is facing forwards, a good grasp on the handle to keep it steady.

But Mikasa also knows that he’ll see it coming. As old as he is, he will always have his intuition. 

“Nice moves there, Kid,” says Kenny. He’s smirking at her, she can see it in the faint lighting of the alleyway. He plays with her once he notices just how she’s holding the knife. “You remember the trick, don’t you? Right between the third and fourth rib? Makes ‘em go nice and quick.” 

Mikasa barely moves. She keeps her grasp on her knife firm, refusing to back down, especially to Kenny. 

“I remember,” she says in a whisper. “Levi taught me.” 

“Yeah? And who do you think taught that to Levi?” Kenny said, his voice starting to elevate into a laugh. His smile persists and it’s infuriating. “C’mon, Kid, can’t you relax? I’m not here to take you back or anything...” 

“I don’t  _want_  to be taken back,” Mikasa clarifies. “What are you here for?” 

Kenny puts his hands up in defeat, “I got a contract. Figured I’d do it, some anonymous tip wants this Italian drug lord dead by morning. Thought I’d give it a go, I needed a bottom-of-the-barrel job to keep things exciting anyway...” 

He starts to chuckle. It’s a tactic of his, something to confuse his enemies in any conflict. Mikasa knows not to fall for it. 

“Didn’t think I’d see you here though,” Kenny admits. He places his hands behind his back in a formal manner. 

“New York’s a big place,” Mikasa informs him. “Eight million people and I run into  _you_.” 

“Like I said, Kid-”

“Don’t call me that.” 

There’s a beat, silence, wordlessness between ex-mentor and ex-protege. 

The condescension burns through Mikasa like a flame. She feels a discomforting feeling, memories of her past suddenly rushing into her head. Suddenly, she can see every knife she’s pushed and every drop of blood that she’s spilt. 

It sears into her mind. Mikasa doesn’t want to think of it for too long. 

Despite his true nature, Kenny understands. The silence ends when he speaks.

“Anyway, like I said, I’m not here to take you back. It’s just a coincidence. Listen, I gave up on tracking you down years ago.”

“Good,” Mikasa proclaims. For once, she agrees with something Kenny has to say. 

“But do you know where Levi is?” Kenny asks. He seems genuine for once. It makes sense, he had always been closer to Levi than he was to her, in blood and in heart. “Swear to god, haven’t seen the little bastard in nearly a decade.” 

“That’s not for me to tell,” Mikasa explains. She could take the simpler route, lie her head off and send Kenny on a goose chase on the other side of the planet. 

But she refuses. Kenny taught her many things; to kill, to lie, but better enough, how to  _detect_  a lie. 

He would see right through her ruse anyway. 

“There’s nothing I can do to force you to tell me, huh?” Kenny deduces sharply. 

Mikasa shakes her head, “Not unless you want a sword in your stomach.” 

Once more, Kenny laughs. Maybe it’s his way of coping with death threats. Would certainly explain why he had made it in the Ackerman Family Business for so long. 

You don’t go this deep into this world without at least a dozen people wanting your head. 

“You really haven’t lost your touch,” Kenny says, grinning widely. “What do you say about tonight though? Join your old man for one last hit? Just like old times?” 

Mikasa is very quick to refuse. “No... and don’t act like you’re my father.” 

He’s not even _Levi’s._

“Yeah, I know I’m not your father. I could never be,” Kenny agrees, nodding his head. “But c’mon, don’t act like no part of me has ever rubbed off onto no part of you.” He takes a powerful step closer to her, instantly placing his hand on hers to lower the knife. 

“I see me in you, Mikasa,” Kenny continues. The way her name rolls off his tongue sends a chill down her spine. “I see it in the way you run, the way you breathe, the way you  _kill_... I may not be your father, but don’t act like I didn’t make you into everything you are now.” 

The devilish smile is starting to drive Mikasa mad. Her grip on her knife tightens, though the blade is still lowered. 

Seemingly satisfied with what he had just done, Kenny turns around. He adjusts the head on his hat and heads down the alleyway, taking long strides. 

Mikasa watches him go. He’s so steadfast in the way he moves, like an unstoppable force.

Just like her. 

It almost looks like a mirror to her, the way Kenny walks. Mikasa doesn’t want to be reminded of it for too long. 

“You've said this same thing to Levi, haven’t you?” Mikasa calls out. 

Kenny stops in his spot. Ever so slightly, he turns her head just enough for Mikasa to see the outline of his mouth. The corners turn upwards into a smirk and he says: 

“I knew you’d figure that out. Atta girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The main backstory I thought up for this goes like this:
> 
> Levi and Kenny meet when Levi's a child. Kenny takes Levi in the teaches him the tools of the trade. 
> 
> Over a decade later, they run into Mikasa after her parents had just died and take her in as well. She's nine years old when this happens. 
> 
> Six years of training down the line and Levi gets so fed up with Kenny that he leaves. He runs off, which leaves Mikasa with Kenny as his assistant and protege in the business. 
> 
> And five years after that, Mikasa is twenty and decides to run off for herself. 
> 
> And yeah, that's basically it. 
> 
> :)


End file.
